In an absorbent product, such as a disposable diaper, for receiving excrement from a wearer, a pair of side wall parts is conventionally provided on both sides in a width direction, and elastic yarns or the like provided on each side wall part contract to make the side wall part stand up toward the wearer. When the absorbent product is worn, the pair of side wall parts becomes standing gathers which contact with the vicinity of wearer's groin, and therefore, leakage of excrement from the absorbent product is prevented.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-223881 (Document 1) discloses a paper diaper where elastic extensible members for contact are provided at a distal edge (free edge) of each barrier cuff, elastic extensible members for standing are provided at a proximal edge, and the barrier cuff is standing almost vertically by high contractive force of the elastic extensible members for standing. Thus, in the case where an auxiliary pad is located at the inner side of the paper diaper, the auxiliary pad is wrapped around with the barrier cuffs which are not laid down and retroflex.
In a disposable diaper disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-271489 (Document 2), each of two flaps provided on both side portions of an absorber has a base terminal part fixed on the absorber, a free terminal part on which elastic body is attached, and a turn-out line formed between the base terminal part and the free terminal part. A portion between the base terminal part and the turn-out line in the flap extends outward and upward with increasing distance from the base terminal part, and a portion between the turn-out line and the free terminal part extends inward and upward with increasing distance from the turn-out line. In the disposable diaper of Document 2, since the flap is made to project outward while standing up as above, a pocket structure having large capacity is formed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-154606 (Document 3) discloses an absorbent product where side leakage prevention parts whose bodies are hollow are provided on both side portions of an absorber and string-like elastic members each extending in a longitudinal direction are provided at the top of each side leakage prevention part. The hollow body of side leakage prevention part is formed by curving a band-like nonwoven fabric at a curve part along the longitudinal direction and bonding end parts on both sides of the curve part to the upper surface and lower surface of the absorber, respectively.
In an absorbent product such as the paper diaper of Document 1 or the disposable diaper of Document 2, since the free edge of each barrier cuff or each flap contacts with the wearer in linear shape, (skin of) the wearer is compressed excessively (tightly) by the elastic member provided at the free edge and comfort level of the wearer decreases.
In the absorbent product of Document 3, since the side leakage prevention part is hollow, compression to the wearer by the elastic member provided on the side leakage prevention part is reduced to a certain level. However, since the elastic member is provided at the top of side leakage prevention part which is the closest portion to the wearer in the side leakage prevention part, the issue where the wearer is compressed excessively by the elastic member remains unsolved. In addition, manufacturing process of the absorbent product of Document 3 becomes complicated, because the both end parts of nonwoven fabric curved as described above need be bonded to the upper surface and lower surface of the absorber without collapsing the space formed by curving.